Devices,Gadgets and Ancient Artifacts seen in the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series
These following devices,gadgetory and ancient artifacts from the past have been seen throughout the series.The main one is the Dimensional Remote. List of Devices and Gadgetory 'Dimensional Remote' 'Ghost Hunting Gears' The Resistance's state-of-the-art ghost hunting technology.It contains a Ghost Vac,a Ghost Detector and a Ghost Cube Prison. 'Hearing Aid 3000' It may look like an ordinary hearing aid but it's hearing power is extend to 1000 meters and above.So far the only user of this device is Iantha. 'Jetpacks' These jetpacks are oftenly used by the characters,mainly the first user Emily.These jetpacks appears to be O.W.C.A. technology. 'Big Ideas from the past' The frequently used previous Big Idea is the Baseball Launcher that first appeared in The Chronicles of Meap.The other ones have a big role in the 3 TV Movie Trilogy and the final episode. more coming soon.... Gadgetories From other Universes 'Nyx's Gadgetery' Prior to the events of the three TV Specials,Nyx has access to several robotic helpers used by Kamen Rider W (Memory Gadget),Kamen Rider OOO (Candroids) and Kamen Rider Fourze (Foodroids).It is given to her by the mysterious Pony Shroud who is an MLPFIM incarnation of the Shroud from the Kamen Rider Universe.During the events of the 3rd Game,Nyx allows Katie to use her Gadgetery. 'Memory Gadgets' Several Memory Gadgets and it's Giji Memory have memories based on the enemies Kamen Rider W fought.Some of these gadget's name doesn't appears to correspond to both gadget mode and live mode: *'Bowling Aimer'-A bowling ball-like gadget.Powered by the Bowling Memory in Bowling Ball Mode,it aims at the enemies while roll itself towards them and defeats them.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is a Bowling Pin Mode. *'Broadcaster'-A broadcasting tower-like gadget.Powered by the Broadcast Memory in Broadcasting Tower Mode,it emits a powerful sound wave that demolisehes the enemies.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is in TV Mode.If the ability is combined with the Magma Spreader,it emits the Magma Rocks to a better aim at the enemies. *'Soccer Aimer'-A soccer ball-like gadget.Powered by the Soccer Memory,it's abilities is identical to the Bowling Aimer's,exept that it can multiply to take down multiple enemies.In Gadget Mode,the gadget's in Soccer Goal Mode. *'Magma Spreader'-A mini volcano-like gadget.Powered by the Magma Memory in Volcano Mode,it spurts out magma rocks to melt the enemies.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is in Lava Rock Mode.It is designed after the Magma Dopant's Magma Memory.If the ability is combined with the Broadcaster,it's magma rocks are emited by the sound wave to get a better aim and when the abilty is combined with the T-Rex Bite,it allows the T-Rex Bite to shoot fireballs. *'Birdculars'-A bird-like gadget.Powered by the Bird Memory in Bird Mode,the Bird Gadget detects enemies beyond a 1000 miles and shoots lasers.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is in Binocular Mode.It is designed after the Bird Dopant's Bird Memory. *'T-Rex Bite'-A mini t-rex-like gadget.Powered by the T-Rex Memory in T-Rex Mode,it bites through everything in it's path,including the enemy.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is in Fossil Mode.It is designed after the T-Rex Dopant's T-Rex Memory.If the ability is combined with the Magma Spreader,the T-Rex Bite can shoot multiple fireballs. *'Yesterday Shooter'-A gun-like gadget.Powered by the Yesterday Memory in Yesterday Mode,it shoots multiple Yesterday Seals that causes enemy to repeat their actions and eventually leave them on comatose.In Gadget Mode,the gadget is in Clock Mode.It is designed after the Yesterday Dopant's Yesterday Memory. *'Eternal Shocker'-A shockgun-like gadget.Powered by the Eternal Memory in Eternal Mode,it generates electric shock that sverely eternally paralizes the enemies.In Gadget Mode,it's in Grenade Mode.It is designed after Kamen Rider Eternal's Eternal Memory.If the ability is combined with the Zoneport,it's electrical shock range is increased to 1000 degrees. *'Zoneport'-A port device-like gadget.Powered by the Zone Memory in Zone Mode,it transports a person to a safer location or transport enemies to random locations.In Gadget Mode,it's in GPS Mode.It is designed after the Zone Dopant's Zone Memory.If the ability is combined with the Eternal Shocker,the electric shock from it is increased to a 1000 degree position. *'Hardriver'-A mini robotic-humanoid gadget.Powered by the Hardrive Memory in Hardrive Mode,it modifies any device or upgrade it.It can also build waeponary system and upgrades for other Memory Gadgets.In Gadget Mode,it's in Thumbdrive Mode. *'MemoryViewer'-A projector-like gadget.Powered by the Memory Memory,it views people's memories from the past.In Gadget Mode,it's in Film Mode.It is designed after the Memory Memory from KR x KR Movie War Core. *'VirusDrive'-A virus-type gadget.Powered by the Virus Memory in Virus Mode,it spreads viruses through computer hardware.It is the only known Memory Gadget to talk and with personality added.It oftenly attempts to spread viruses to the Hardriver.It's Gadget Mode is VirusProgrammer.It is designed after the Virus Dopant's Virus Memory. *'Weather Control'-A cloud-like gadget.Powered by the Weather Memory,it summons any type of weather to attack the enemies.It is designed after the Weather Dopant's Weather Memory. *Combination Gunner-A gun-like memory.Powered by the Combination Memory,it allows the usage of two Gaia Memories at the same time. *'Prism Blaster'-A gun-like gadget.Powered by the Prism Memory,it uses the T3 Memory inserted T3 Prism Memory to iniciate the Maximum Drive called All Memory Prism Final Blast.It is shown that it can also fires lasers without the help of the T3 Prism Memory.When used alongside the Dimensional Remote using all of the Core Medals Set minus the Imagin,Shocker Burakawani and the Purple Core Medals, and the power of the Legendary Treasure,it iniciate the Giga Maximum Drive Scan Finisher. *'Accel Cycle'-A motorcycle-like gadget.Powered by the Accel Memory,it uses it's speed to absorb the speeds of it's enemies.It's Gadget Mode is an Engine Starter. *'All-Purpose Gadget'-A gadget Nyx created.Unlike the others,the Giji isn't used to power it.Instead,it serves as an alternate source for the T3 Memory's Maximum Drive. *'Hyper Sword'-A sword-like gadget.It is activated by the Hyper Memory but the memories nessecary to power it are the three T3 Gaia Memories,Sweets,Old and Hopper Memory.It iniciates the Maximum Drive known as the Hyper Slash.it is mainly used by New Accel,but other characters have used it as well. 'Candroids' These Candroids are based on other Core Medal Types aside from the Candroids that OOO have.The Cell Medals used to summon them,however can be reused after it's use due the Hardriver's modification: *'Kuwagata Candroid'-A stag beetle Candroid.It's ability is to shock the enemies with it's antler.The power is boosted when combined with the power of the Eternal Shocker. *'Lion Candroid'-A lion Candroid.It's ability is to bite through enemies.It is usually paired with the T-Rex Bite. *'Sai Candroid'-A rhinoceres Candroid.It's abilty is to charge through the enemies and decimate them,It also acts as a spy device and it is the only known Candroid to automatically change between Can Mode and Animal Mode when active. *'Shachi Candroid'-An orca Candroid.It's ability is to scan the enemy's weaknesses using it's fins. *'Kamakiri Candroid'-A Mantis Candroid.It can restore damaged data. *'Condor Candroid'-A condor Candroid.Allows mixture of 2 Maximum Drives iniciated by 2 Memory Gadgets into 1,stabilizing the Twin Maximum finisher *'Cheetah Candroid'-A cheetah Candroid.Allows the increase of the Memory Gadgets' speed. *'Zo Candroid'-An elephant Candroid.It's truck shoots multiple lasers and it also acts as a carrier for the Candroids. *'Tyranno Candroid'-A tyrannosayrus Candroid.Acts as a protector,it protects anyone,mainly Nyx from any danger.It's function is similar to Kamen Rider W's Fang Memory. 'Foodroids' Along with the Memory Gadgets and Candroids,they are recieved from the mysterious Pony Shroud.These Foodroids acts as a support for both the Memory Gadgets and Candroids.Unlike her other two gadgetaries,her Foodroids have a least amount,in this case five.Unlike Fourze's Foodroids,these Foodroids are powered by unumbered Astro Switches. *'PotatoChipper'-A potato chip-themed Foodroid.it functions as an energy base for the Memory Gadgets and the Candroids.It is powered by the Energy Switch. *'C-Real'-A cereal-themed Foodroid.It functions as a medical for the two gadgets.It is powered by a Medical Switch identical to the one Fourze has. *'Frosty'-A cake-themed Foodroid.It functions as an endless food supply storage.it is powered by the Supply Switch. *'Juicer'-A juice-themed Foodroid.It functions as an item storage.It is able to store about 20 objects.It is powered by the Storage Switch.During the 3rd Special,the Juicer retrieved the Friendship Memory from the Everfree Forest. *'MagnetMeat'-A meat-themed Foodroid.When first used,it is rendered unstable due to the powers of the switch that powers it,the N Magnet and S Magnet Switch.After Mametchi find the data of repressing the powers with the help of the IQ Symbol,the MagnetMeat is amplified by the Power Compressor,which compress the switch's powers in similar ways with Fourze's NS Magphone.Unlike the other Foodroids,the names of the switches that powers it are announced. 'T3 Gaia Memories' After witnessing the abilities of the Memory Gadgets,Nyx began her research on the Gaia Memories,both T1 (remains of the Terror Memory,Jewel Memory and the Taboo Memory) and T2 (remains of the T-2 Gaia Memories) while another is newly made (Lightning) and eventually succeeded in creating a new Gaia Memory Generation,the T3 Gaia Memories.However,only one has a flaw,the T3 Terror Memory.These Memories are used to activate the Maximum Drive through the Memory Gadgets.They resemble the T2 Gaia Memories but with more advanced technology and it features design from T1 Gaia Memories (with the letter shining when the Memory name is pronounced and with wires than follows the pattern of the ribcage design of Dopant Gaia Memories and the letter T3 on top).Unlike the T2,these Memories does not transforms people to Dopants and are not sentient: *'T3 Cyclone Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Cyclone Memory.It's powers is increased and oftenly used in the Birdculars for the CycloneBirdStrizer Maximum Drive. *'T3 Joker Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Joker Memory.It's trumph power is used in the T-Rex Bite for the Joker Bite Maximum Drive. *'T3 Eternal Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Eternal Memory.It boost powers of the Eternal Shocker for the Double Eternal Shock Maximum Drive. *'T3 Terror Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from Ryubee Sonozaki's Terror Memory.It's powers are described by Nyx as filled withe mortal terror and fears.It is the only T3 Memory to have a side effect on the use of a Maximum Drive.It's Maximum Drive is the Terror Broadcast when inserted to the Broadcaster. *'T3 Heat Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Heat Memory.It's heat power is used for the HeatMagmaBurst Maximum Drive when inserted to the Magma Spreader.At full power,it iniciates the HeatLavaExploasion Maximum Drive. *'T3 Taboo Memory'-A Memory Nyx created out of the remains from Saeko Sonozaki's Taboo Memory.It's Maximum Drive is TabooYesterdayStrike when inserted to the Yesterday Shooter. *'T3 Metal Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains of the T2 Metal Memory.When used inside the Bowling Aimer,it activates the Metalic Strike Maximum Drive. *T3 Luna Memory-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Luna Memory.When inserted to the Zoneport,it iniciates the ZoneIllusion Maximum Drive. *'T3 Trigger Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Trigger Memory.When inserted to the Hardriver,it iniciates the Trigger Hardrive Burst Maximum Drive. *'T3 Fang Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Fang Memory.When used inside the T-Rex Bite,it iniciates the Fang Rex Burst Maximum Drive. *'T3 Xtreme Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the remains from the T2 Xtreme Memory.When used inside the Memory Viewer,it connects with Earth's power and iniciate the Xtreme Memory-llusion Maximum Drive.When used inside the Broadcaster,it iniciates the Xtreme Broadcast Signal. *'T3 Yesterday Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the T2 Yesterday Memory's remains.When used inside the Yesterday Shooter,it iniciates the Ultimate Yesterday Seal Maximum Drive.When used inside the T-Rex Bite,it iniciates the Yesterday FangBurst. *'T3 Weather Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the T2 Weather Memory's remains.When used inside the Weather Control,it iniciates the All Weather Attack Maximum Drive. *'T3 Ice Age Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the T2 Ice Age Memory's remains.When used inside the Bowling Aimer,it iniciates the Ice Age Strike Maximum Drive. *'T3 Lightning Memory'-A memory Nyx created using the lightning's power and a used Gaia Memory.It is one of the known T3 Gaia Memory not to created from remains of a destroyed Gaia Memory.When used inside the Weather Control,it iniciates the Lightning Blinder Maximum Drive. *'T3 Shadow Memory'-A memory Nyx created.It is one of the known Gaia Memory not to be created from remains of a destroyed Gaia Memory.When used inside the Zoneport,it iniciates the ShadowZoneAttack Maximum Drive. *'T3 Jewel Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the Jewel Dopant's Jewel Memory.When inserted to the Eternal Shocker,it iniciates the Jewel Electro-flection Maximum Drivie. *'T3 Revive Memory'-A Memory Nyx created.It is one of the known Gaia Memory not to be created from remains of a destroyed Gaia Memory.When used inside the Yesterday Shooter,it iniciates the Revival Beam Maximum Drive,allowing a revival of a dead person like Kai-Lan.However,the side-effect is that the revived character would not have a solid body. *'T3 Utopia Memory'-A Memory Nyx created out of the Utopia Dopant's Utopia Memory.When used inside the Birdculars,it iniciates the Utopian Power Maximum Drive. *'T3 Beast Memory'-A Memory Nyx created out of the Beast Dopant's Beast Memory.When used inside the Hardriver,it iniciates the Beast Hardware Strike Maximum Drive. *'T3 Friendship Memory'-A memory Nyx by reformatting the Friendship Memory.When used inside the Yesterday Memory,it iniciates the Friendship Beam.It is useful on repressing a corruptive power like the purple Core Medals inside Katie. *'T3 Prism Memory'-A memory storage Nyx created intended for the Prism Blaster.It serves as a storage for every T3 Memory Nyx has.When inserted to the Prism Blaster with the inserted T3 Memories,it iniciates the All Memory Prism Final Blast Maximum Drive.It is the only T3 Memory that has a shape of something else other than a USB-shaped Memory.Instead,it has a shape of an External Hardrive. *'T3 Sweets Memory'-It is one of the trio of new memories Nyx created.It is created out of the Sweets Dopant's Sweets Memory.When used inside the Broadcaster,it iniciates the Sweets Broadcast Maximum Drive.It,along with the Old and Hopper Memory,is used to power the Hyper Sword.Alongside the Old and Hopper Memory,it iniciates the Hyper Slash Maximum Drive. *'T3 Old Memory'-It is one of the trio of new memories Nyx created.It is created out of the Old Dopant's Old Memory.When used inside the Eternal Shocker,it iniciates the Eternally Aged Up Maximum Drive.It,along with the Sweets and Hopper Memory,is used to power the Hyper Sword.Alongside the Sweets and Hopper Memory,it iniciates the Hyper Slash Maximum Drive. *'T3 Hopper Memory'-It is one of the trio of new memories Nyx created.It is created out of the Hopper Dopant's Hopper Memory.When used inside the Magma Spreader,it iniciates the Magma Hop Maximum Drive.It,along with the Sweets and Old Memory,is used to power the Hyper Sword.Alongside the Sweets and Old Memory,it iniciates the Hyper Slash Maximum Drive. *'T3 Accel Memory'-A memory Nyx created out of the broken T2 Accel Memory.When used inside the Accel Cycle,it iniciates the Accel Race Maximum Drive. *Other T3 Gaia Memories seen but not used are T3 Bird,T3 Dummy,T3 Gene,T3 Key,T3 Nasca,T3 Ocean,T3 Puppeteer,T3 Queen,T3 Rocket,T3 Skull,T3 Unicorn,T3 Violence and T3 Zone. 'Katie's Core Medal' During the events of Extreme Dream Part 2,Pony Shroud gave Nyx a set of Core Medals identical to the one OOO have.She later gave them to Katie,after adding the Giga Scan function to the remote. 'Core Medals' These Medals are oftenly used by Katie.Originally Kaite has 6 sets but gained more throughout the series. *'Taka' *'Kujaku' *'Condor' *'Kuwagata' *'Kamakiri' *'Batta' *'Lion' *'Tora' *'Cheetah' *'Sai' *'Gorilla' *'Zo' *'Shachi' *'Denki Unagi' *'Tako' *'Ptera' *'Torikera' *'Tyranno' *'Cobra' *'Kame' *'Wani' *'Imagin' *'Shocker' *'Sasori' *Kani *Ebi 'Super Medals' When the Medals reacted to Katie's emotions,they powered-up,achieving super modes.This only last for 40 minutes.Katie later gain full control of the power-up. *'Super Taka ' *'Super Kujaku ' *'Super Condor' *'Super Kuwagata ' *'Super Kamakiri ' *'Super Batta' *'Super Lion ' *'Super Tora' *'Super Cheetah ' *'Super Sai ' *'Super Gorilla ' *'Super Zo ' *'Super Shachi ' *'Super Denki Unagi ' *'Super Tako ' *'Super Ptera ' *'Super Torikera' *'Super Tyranno' *'Super Cobra' *'Super Kame ' *'Super Wani' *'Super Imagin ' *'Super Shocker ' *'Super Sasori ' *'Super Kani ' *'Super Ebi ' 'Mega Medals' An even more powerful enhanced form of the Core Medals.As with the Super Medals,the Medals reacted to Katie's emotion and evolved further to Mega Medals.Unlike the ordinary or Super Core Medals,Mega Core Medals are very sentient,even attacking the opponents without the help of Katie. *'Mega Taka' *'Mega Kujaku' *'Mega Condor' *'Mega Kuwagata' *'Mega Kamakiri' *'Mega Batta' *'Mega Lion' *'Mega Tora ' *'Mega Cheetah' *'Mega Sai' *'Mega Gorilla' *'Mega Zou' *'Mega Shachi' *'Mega Denki Unagi' *Mega Tako *Mega Ptera *Mega Torikera *Mega Tyranno *Mega Cobra *Mega Kame *Mega Wani *Mega Imagin *Mega Shocker *Mega Sasori *Mega Kani *Mega Ebi 'Miscellaneous Medals' These medals are borrowed by Katie and/or different from the sets Katie used in order to activate a combo mode.In this case,Pinkie Dash and Suujo. *'Unicorn' *'Pegasus' *'Chikyu Kouma' *'Kamome' *'Pelican' *'Hayabusa' more coming soon.... Ancient Artifacts Aside from devices and gadgets,there have been ancient artifacts from the past. Category:Fanon Works Category:Lists Category:Device Category:Gadget